1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to bedding, wherein a fitted sheet form fits over the top portion of a mattress and pillow cases, each encasing a pillow, unconnectedly rest upon the fitted sheet at the head of the bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to one or more pillow cases, each respectively encasing a pillow, wherein the one or more pillow cases are connected with a fitted sheet to thereby trap the pillow in each of the pillow cases with respect to the fitted sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bedding incorporates a mattress, usually involving a foam, spring, or a water filled mattress, which is located upon a frame of a bed. A person sleeps upon the top surface of the mattress. In this regard, a fitted sheet is used to cover the top portion of a mattress, wherein a fitted side portion of the fitted sheet has elastic corner portions that form fit around the sides and underside of the mattress to thereby provide smooth and secure coverage of the top surface of the mattress by the fitted sheet. The user places separate pillows upon the fitted sheet at the head of the bed for comfortable resting of his or her head when lying of the mattress. Each pillow is encased in a pillow case.
Problematically, it is the bane of hotel and motel establishments that persons lodging there may from time to time check out with one or more pillows of the lodging establishment contained in their luggage. Accordingly, it would be helpful if the pillow and pillow case could somehow be connected with the bedding so as to discourage pilfering of pillows.
Also, because pillows are separately laid upon the fitted sheet at the head of the bed, sometimes pillows can "wander" in the night as the sleeper knocks them around in his or her sleep. For example, just about everyone has experienced at some time or another a situation wherein they awake to find their pillow lying upon the floor next to the bed pillow "wandering" can become an even more annoying situation when a couple sleep together, each sleeper then affecting the position of the pillows as the night progresses. Accordingly, it would be beneficial if somehow a pillow could be definitely located with respect to the fitted sheet so that pillow "wandering" could be eliminated.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,251 to Weiss, dated Feb. 1, 1972 offers a teaching wherein the fitted sheet is provided with a gore panel to thereby provide a bulge area wherein a pillow may be located between the fitted sheet and the mattress. Weiss further teaches that the fitted sheet may be provided with a flange at the bulge furthest from the head of the bed to thereby simulate a real pillow. However, the essential teaching of Weiss is to provide a singular fitted sheet structure which obviates the need for a separate pillow case, and whether or not the flange is present, the fact remains that Weiss teaches a fitted sheet having a bulge for a pillow, the pillow case being absent.
Accordingly, what remains needed in the art is a fitted sheet having connected thereto one or more true pillow cases, wherein the pillow cases function in a conventional manner, yet are not subject to "wandering" and the pillows are not subject to pilfering.